


At Least You Came Back

by kanesexual



Series: Hidekane Week 2018 [7]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Day 7, Hidekane Week 2018, M/M, Touken is implied, hidekane, poor baby hide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 14:03:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15487455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanesexual/pseuds/kanesexual
Summary: Kaneki promises to come back to Hide, but does he?-Day 7- Promises / Domestic AU/ ANYTHING GOES





	At Least You Came Back

**Author's Note:**

> Shitty summary again

"Nagachika!"

 

 

Startled out of his stupor, Hide focused his attention on his professor.

And she's glaring at me. Why is she glaring at me like that? I couldn't have spaced out that long, right?

"Since you want to slack off in class, can you tell me what dynasty ruled in China from 206 BC to 220 AD?"

_Uh, no. Shoot._ Smiling to hide his internal panic, Hide looks around the room hoping to find clues or something. Damn. Nothing. Making eye contact with the smartest person in the class and quickly glancing at their lips, he waits for them to mouth the answer. _Please. Help me out._

Rolling their eyes, they quickly said... _Juan?_ Barely shaking his head, Hide gave them a confused look. Watching intently as they repeated the word, he finally got it.

_Han._

Turning to his professor, Hide sat up straight and stared straight into her eyes. "The Han Dynasty." Smiling wider at the glare he received, Hide turned to the kid that helped him and flashed them a thumbs up.

* * *

 Hearing the bell ring, Hide released a sigh of relief. He hated afternoon classes. Getting out of his seat, he made his way to the door.

"Nagachika, stay here. We need to talk."

Pretending not to hear his name, he continues walking.

"I know you heard me."

Groaning, Hide walks towards his professor's desk. Putting on his signature smile, he sits at the table closest to her desk. "Hey, Kyo-sensei! What is it that you wanted to talk about?"

Taking off her glasses and lacing her fingers, she turns to Hide. "It's about your grades," she sighs. "You're failing my class."

"Really? Sorry about that. I've just been go-"

"Look. I know that your friend just went missing, but that doesn't mean you can space out like you did in class today. You're missing important information that will help you when it's time to take finals." Eyebrows drawing together, Hide's smile slowly melts off of his face.

Putting her glasses back on and shuffling papers, she takes his silence as a sign to continue. "That being said, if you ever need someone to talk to, come and talk to me. You can also visit the co-"

_Fuck this._

Grabbing his bag, Hide hastily gets up and walks out the door, ignoring the voice calling after him.

* * *

Rushing out of the building, Hide let's out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Slowing down, he looks up from the ground, observing the area. Good. No one saw me. Deciding that he needs to clear his mind, he heads to Anteiku to get some coffee.

_I wonder how Touka's doing._

Sighing, he forces his feet to move. Distracted by his thoughts, Hide nearly didn't realize that he arrived at his desired location. Walking into Anteiku, he immediately spots the girl he's looking for. Marching to the counter and taking a seat, he smiles. "Hey, Touka-chan. Long time no see!"

Glancing up from the dishes she was washing, Touka dries her hands. What do you want, Blondie?

Pretending to be offended by the nickname, Hide placed his hand over his heart. You have severely wounded me, Touka-chan.

Smiling when she glared at him, he asked for a cappuccino. Shutting his eyes, Hide waits for his order, thinking about the events that recently took place.

"Here."

"Thanks, Touka-chan."

"Mhm." Staring at Hide, she continues. "You look tired."

Turning to Touka, Hide shakes his head. "University is kicking my ass."

"I see."

Taking a sip of his coffee, Hide sighs. "I-"

"I- Oh, sorry."

Waving his hands dismissively, Hide waits for Touka to continue. "Ladies first!"

"Still can't find Kaneki-san?"

"Yeah," Pausing, Hide rest his head on his hand. "He's considered a missing person now."

"I hope they find him soon."

"Me too."

An uncomfortable silence hangs between the two like a dark cloud on a sunny day. Not in the mood for conversation ~~_(which was stupid as he came to Anteiku just to talk to Touka)_~~ , Hide hopes that she goes to take another customer's order so that he can make an excuse to leave. Drowning down the rest of his coffee, Hide reaches in his pocket pulling out a few hundred yen. Getting up and stretching, Hide turns to Touka, opening his mouth to say goodbye.

"Hey, Hide," Touka stares at the rag in her hands. "Are you okay?"

_Are you okay?_ It's been a while since someone has asked him that. "Yeah, I'm fine."

* * *

Walking into his apartment, Hide slams his door shut, dropping his belongings. Not bothering to take off his shoes and falling onto his couch, Hide thinks about what a shitty day it's been. Today was really not his day.

"I just want I sleep for years."

Deciding to do just that, he shuts his eyes and begins to drift off.

* * *

"Who is it?" Hide storms to open his door. Being woken up by someone pounding the door in the middle of the night isn't exactly ideal. Unlocking and thrusting open his door, Hide glowered at the person in front of him. "Hello?"

"Hey, Hide."

"...Kaneki?"

* * *

 Rushing Kaneki through the door, Hide shut the door and stared at his best friend standing in the center of the living room. Aware of the tense atmosphere around them, Hide walks into his kitchen, grabbing two mugs. "Coffee?"

Not receiving an answer, he sighs heavily. He doesn't the patience for this right now. _It's been a shitty day today, Kaneki._ "If you aren't here to talk, then why are you here? To come back into my life and then leave again?"

Snapping his head to look at Hide, Kaneki gasps. "Wha- no, I- I just wanted to see you."

Carrying two mugs of coffee, Hide hands Kaneki one and nods his head in the direction of the living room. As they sit down on his couch, he groans and rubs his temples, feeling a headache coming on. "Kaneki. It's been months."

"I know."

"You could've been dead somewhere and no one would've known." Taking a sip of the brown liquid in his hands, he attempts to calm himself.

"I know."

Having enough of Kaneki's half-assed answers, he roughly sets his mug on his table, coffee splashing over the rim. Tears building in his eyes, Hide holds his head in his hands. He forces himself to speak, knowing that Kaneki wouldn't. "Is that all you have to say for yourself? I know? You can't even give me a reason for leaving so suddenly?"

"I- I just- I don't know what else to say."

Lifting his head and glancing at Kaneki, Hide laughed sardonically. Focusing on his spilled coffee, Hide exhales for the umpteenth time. "You can start by apologizing. You've been gone for months. You didn't tell me anything. You could have just come home, Kaneki."

"No. I couldn't." Kaneki watches him. "You wouldn't understand. I can't stay, Hide."

Hide raises his head, staring at Kaneki. Groaning, Hide rubs his eyes. "Then help me understand, Kaneki."

"I can't."

Shifting on his couch and losing his patience, Hide inhales and holds his breath. Calm down. Just tell him that you knew and get over with it.

Exhaling, Hide drank the rest of his coffee. "Why can't you tell me? What won't I understand? There can't be much more that I'm missing." Noticing the confusion laced on Kaneki's face, he continues. "I've known since the beginning, Kaneki."

"What?"

"Yeah. I knew. Hey. It's o-"

"How did you find out?"

The silence between them was deafening, the tension tangible.

"I heard you and Yoshimura."

Another moment of silence hung between them. This time with Kaneki breaking it. "I have to go."

Watching Kaneki get up, Hide grabbed his wrist, pulling him to the couch. "No. You don't get to come back, just to leave. You cant. Please. Kaneki. I don't care about that. Please. Just st-"

"Hide." Holding his face in his hands, Kaneki presses his lips against Hides forehead. "I'll be back. I have to go. I'm sorry."

"Just stay a little longer. Please. You can leave after." 

"Okay. Just a little while."

* * *

After finishing the ending credits, Kaneki checks the time. Ayato was going to be pissed. Looking to his left, he sees Hide fast asleep.

Maneuvering to ensure that he wouldn't wake up, he slowing sets Hides head on the couch. Glancing at the time, he and walking towards the door, Kaneki feels arms around his torso.

Before opening the door, Kaneki turns around, giving him a small smile. "Bye, Hide. I'll be back."

"...Promise?" Holding out his pinky, Hide waits for Kaneki curl his finger around his own.

He knew that it was childish, but he couldn't bring himself to care. Smiling at Hide, Kaneki linked their fingers. "I Promise. I'll come back to you, Hide."

* * *

Sighing and staring in his mug of coffee, Hide wipes tears from his cheeks. Or what was left of them. Smiling as best as he could, he watched as more slid down his face, on to the table and into the murky brown liquid.

Hearing his robotic voice, he only cries harder. "At least you came back."

_But not to me._

**Author's Note:**

> my poor baby


End file.
